


It's beginning to look a lot like..... Fluff?

by Angst_Dimension



Series: All I want for Christmas, is not to be alone anymore. [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angry Nerd Noises, Anyways, Can you tell I dont like Roman, Christmas Time, Crying, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Eating deodorant, Fluff I guess, Happy Ending, IDK HOW TO FLUFF AAAAAAAAA, Is it too obvious?, Janus is a good friend., Lectures, Let me know if I need to add tags, Logan is a good friend, Logan is big mad, Logan is depressed but he puts it to the side, Logan is done with the other's shit, Morningstars, Patton is uncomfortable with the energy created in the studio today, Probably ooc, Remus breaks shit, Remus has Abandonment Issues, Remus has a very... Creative christmas tree, Remus is lonley, Remus is sad give him a hug, Sad times, Sexual innuendos, Slight blood mention, They at normal asshole levels, Virgil is a little bit of a dick, Weapons meantion, Yelling, but what else is new, cursing, gore meantion, how is that not a tag.., hurt comfort, idk - Freeform, kinda???, logan is Done, no one is unsympathetic, roman is a little shit, throwing star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_Dimension/pseuds/Angst_Dimension
Summary: The Darkside is cold and empty, Only a single soul sits in it. Until the nerd in blue comes down and helps Remus with some of his issues.Second Part to "All I want for Christmas is You...."
Series: All I want for Christmas, is not to be alone anymore. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	It's beginning to look a lot like..... Fluff?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! This is the Alternate Fluff ending thing for my other fic "All I want for Christmas is you..." I hope you enjoy it! Let me know if I need to add any tags! And I'm sorry if it's not the best, I am not used to writing happy endings! Have a great day Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals! And don't forget to Hydrate and eat something! You are amazing in your own way!!!!

Virgil came back to the living room looking more agitated than normal. Logan noticed that something was off, but didn’t say anything. Virgil curled into a ball and shoved his headphones on, blasting Set it off’s “This Christmas”. Logan tapped his shoulder after a little while and he glared at him, but then sighed. “Yeah Lo, what do you want?” He said, relaxing slightly. Logan looked at him. “I noticed that you seem more irritated. Did something happen when you went to go get your headphones?” He asked gently. Virgil sighed. “I just ran into the Duke of garbage.” He muttered. Logan raised an eyebrow. Remus? What was he doing near the lightside area. He nodded at Virgil. “Take some deep breaths, I am sure everything is alright.” He said. Virgil nodded and put his headphones back on, turning on some emo christmas music. 

Logan waited for two hours and thirty three minutes. He waited for Remus to come and fight roman, or burn the christmas tree, or gas them all with some strange potion. When that never came he was confused. It shouldn’t have taken Remus this long to join the festivities. He sighed and got up from his seat, carefully placing a bookmark in his book and then walking down the hallway. Patton’s door, Roman’s door, Logan's door, and then Virgils. Past that was a gray door that looked old and as virgil would say, “Creepy as fuck”. He sighed and turned the knob, walking in and closing the door behind him. He felt his entire body break out in goosebumps, it was freezing. He rubbed his arms and then walked in, carefully avoiding the broken pieces of furniture. It was so dark in here. His eyes had long been accustomed to the bright colors of the light side, and he supposed this was why Roman called this place the ‘Dark Side’. He sighed and looked around, he opened his mouth to call for Remus when he felt a throwing star wizz past him, cutting him on the cheek. He sighed, not even checking for a wound. He could feel the blood start to drip down his cheek. He sighed and looked for Remus, his brow furrowed when he saw him. 

Remus was on the floor, still where Janus’ room used to be. He looked sad, and empty, cold… He wasn’t wearing the manic grin he was used to, and he didn’t look like...Remus. Logan looked at him in shock. “Remus?” He said softly, it sounded loud and out of place in the cold silence that stood heavy around them. Remus scoffed. “What do you want, Nerd?” He asked, well, more like growled. Logan straightened his tie and walked over to him. “I came to check on you. You had not come into the other side of the mindscape and joined the festivities.” He said. Remus looked at him and scoffed. “Like you care..” He muttered, A jolt of.. Something ran down his spine and he lost his breath for a second. Normally Remus would respond with a flirty comment that would make the others cringe and make Logan have to refer to his Remus Special Index cards. He looked at him concerned. “Are..” He paused, worried this was out of place. He wasn’t sure that he ever asked the right questions when it came to emotions. He took a deep breath. “Are you okay, Remus?” Remus looked at him so quickly it looked like he had been shot. “What?” He asked quietly. Logan knelt down and sat on the floor with him, trying to push away all the thoughts of what germs might be on this floor. He looked at Remus with the utmost sincerity. “I asked if you were okay, and judging by your response, you were not listening, or you were shocked by the question.” Remus’ eyes started to tear up and Logan was worried for a moment that he said or asked the wrong thing. 

Remus just… He didn’t know what to do.. One moment he was all alone and the next, the grade A emotionless nerd was asking if he was okay. He sniffled and shook his head. “Not really…” He said. He cringed. How long had it been since he told someone that. Janus.. That was the last time. After Virgil left Remus had a breakdown and Janus sat him down on the couch and asked him if he was okay. That was the first time Remus had cried in front of him since he was a kid. Logan nodded. “I see. I understand if you would not like it, but, it is scientifically proven that hugs can increase your-” Logan didn’t get through his sentence before Remus lunged at him, wrapping him in a hug. Logan stiffened for a moment but then relaxed and rubbed Remus’ back awkwardly. “There, there you’re allowed to let your emotions out Remus..” He said awkwardly. He sighed and held him closer. Once he was done comforting him, he was going to have a long talk with the others. He sighed. He couldn’t believe that Remus was this bad off. He let Remus cry into his shoulder for forty seven minutes and twenty three seconds. He let him take his time. Remus sniffled and pulled back. “Sorry..” He muttered. Logan shook his head, “You don’t need to apologize for that Remus. I am, proud of you for letting out your feelings, it is a hard thing to do.” Remus just scoffed. “You would know.” Logan stiffened and tried to think of some kind of excuse. But he sighed. Remus just looked at him. “I’m not the only one hiding from feelings, am I?” Logan sighed and shook his head. “I’m afraid not.” He said, he shook his head. “However, for today we are going to focus on you, My issues can be handled another time, and another place.” He said with a small smile. He got up from his spot on the ground and brushed himself off, then extended a hand to Remus. “Come on.” He said, remus looked at him funny but then nodded. And took his hand. 

After Remus got up Logan told him to take a shower and to summon himself something warm and creative, Remus, reluctantly, took the shower. While Remus was busy Logan straightened his tie and his glasses and headed back to the other side of the mindscape. The sides were all curled up around the TV and watching Polar Express. Logan walked in front of the Tv and stood there with his eyes closed. “Hey! Logan move out of the way, The hot coco song is going to come on!” Roman exclaimed excitedly. Logan did not move and instead reached down and manually turned the TV off. “H-Hey!, What gives dude?” Virgil said, glaring at him. Patton just looked at him confused. They had put on the movie hoping that Logan would come out of his room, but now he was turning off the rtv? He wasn’t sure how to feel . Logan glared at all of them. “We need to talk.” He said coldly. All of them felt a small shiver run down their spine. Logan was mad? Roman touched his eye subconsciously, remembering when he threw his index card at him. He huffed. He hoped he wouldn’t get all big mad on him again. 

Remus got out of the shower feeling refreshed and happy, He never did shower on his own regard, but he always felt better when someone forced him to. He hummed softly to himself and put on the clothes he summoned for himself. He figured if everyone else got fancy smanshy sweaters than he did too! After he was done he grabbed his deodorant and took a bite, humming to himself. He then walked out of the bathroom and out into the living room. He stopped dead in his tracks, his snack falling to the ground. It was...Janus? He was standing in the living room, looking at all the destruction. He had set a small container on the ground and was trying to see where all the pieces of the couch were. He turned around and stopped. “Remus?” He said softly. Remus stiffened. “What do you want, did your fucking buddy send you down here?” He asked bitterly. Janus looked at him confused. “What do you mean?” He asked. Remus glared at him. “I saw you with Patton.. You… you let him wear your hat..” He said. Janus looked at him softly, picking up the container and walking over. “ I *totally* didn’t give it to him so he would be nicer to me..” He said, sighing. He held out the container. “I went into the kitchen to get you these. I’m sorry it took so long, I’ve been busy… But, Merry Christmas Remus.” He said. Remus teared up. “You… You didn’t leave me?” Janus looked at him like he was going to cry. “Oh Ree.. No no no!” He said dropping the container and wrapping Remus into a hug. Remus stiffened but then melted into Janus’ arms. Janus rubbed his back and nuzzled him. “Deep breaths Ree. Breathe in for Four seconds. Hold for Seven. And exhale for eight” He told him. Remus did the exercise and felt a little better. He held him tighter. “I thought you left me…” He muttered. Janus shook his head and held him back tighter. “I would never leave you.” He said with full sincerity. Remus nodded and held him, crying into his shoulder. After a few minutes he pulled back. “Sorry for wrecking the living room.” Janus chuckled, wiping a few tears from his eyes. “Don’t worry about it Ree, I’m glad you let your emotions out.” Janus said. Remus nodded and then shook him by his shoulders. “You better not be overworking yourself you double dick disaster!” Janus started cackling. And he hugged Remus again, smiling. “It’s good to see you again Remus.” Remus melted into the hug and smiled. “Of course DeeDee.” 

Logan paced back and forth in front of the TV. “Do you three have any idea what your neglect has caused!?” He hissed out. Virgil curled in on himself, what was Logan talking about. Roman looked pretty nervous too, Logan normally didn’t yell at them… Patton just looked at him sadly. “I’m so sorry kiddo.. I thought we had included you enough, I didn’t realise that-” Logan cut him off. “I am not talking about myself Patton.” He said, hissing out his name. Patton cringed. “I am talking about Remus!” Patton flinched at Logan’s yell, and Virgil did too. Roman just scoffed. “What are you talking about, Pocket Protector?” He asked, rolling his eyes. 

Logan’s eye twitched. “I am talking about your inability to care about anyone but yourself, you selfish, unappreciative, Narcissistic, little…” Logan took a deep breath, and Roman looked scared for a moment. Was Logan going to curse? Logan looked at him coldly. “When was the last time you saw your brother Roman, The last time he was in a video? Did you even think to check on him afterwards? Did you go over there and wish him a merry Christmas?!” He asked, getting angrier by the second. He turned his attention to Patton. “And you, did you once think about making Remus some cookies, Sure, his diet may consist of inedibles, but that does not mean he should be unincluded!” Patton went to argue but just looked down, his cheeks flushing with shame. He looked at Virgil, taking a deep breath. “I do not know what your issue with the others is Virgil, and frankly I do not care at the moment. But it would not kill you to go and make sure they are okay from time to time.” He said sharply. His words cut Virgil deep, but he pretended it didn’t phase him. 

After about another thirty minutes of lecturing them he took a deep breath. “Now, if you excuse me, I am going to go to the other side of the mindscape and have a merry fucking Christmas with people who Deserve it.” He hissed out, and stormed off. 

When he got down there he saw Janus and Remus on the floor chatting. He smiled to himself but then cleared his throat. “Lo-Lo!” Remus said, jumping up. “Did you beat them to death with your words!?” He asked excitedly. Logan chuckled. “No death occurred, but I did tell them what they did wrong.” He said softly. Remus hugged him and then pulled back. “I think I should give you a reward for sticking up for me.” He said in a flirtatious tone. Logan just blinked at him. “What do you mean? I don’t require-” Remus started laughing. “I was offering to suck you off.” Logan furrowed his brow and then sighed. Summoning his Remus vocab cards. He looked for the term and then his face went red. “R-Remus!” He said, trying to remain professional. Janus giggled at him. “So, what aren’t you doing down here?” He asked, his brow furrowing at the lie. Sometimes he couldn’t control his own tongue and it annoyed him. Logan smiled and looked at Remus. “Would you like to decorate the living room?” Remus’ eyes lit up and he looked so happy. He nodded excitedly and started bouncing like a puppy. Janus looked at him. “No entrails.” Remus looked at him, groaning in fake annoyance. “But Jaaaaaaaaay.” He whined. Janus shook his head. “No remus, you can not decorate the living room with entrails…” he paused and sighed. “Get the box of gore ornaments out of the closet…” Remus bounced excitedly and zoomed out of the room. 

Janus got up from the floor and walked over. “I appreciate you helping him when I was not present.” Logan nodded. “It was no issue.” Janus looked at him seriously. “I mean it Logan, It means a lot. Remus enjoys your company, and you helped him quite a bit.” He said. Logan felt a warm feeling in his chest. And he nodded with a smile. Remus walked back and plopped three big boxes on the ground, holding them with his tentacles. He walked over to Logan and grabbed him with his tentacles and licked up his cheek. Logan looked at him, his eyebrow twitching. “ONE OF US, ONE OF US, ONE OF US, ONE OF US” He started chanting, bouncing around Logan. Janus chuckled and pulled up his sleeves. “That means He likes you.” He said, pulling out a stand of garland that looked like the large intestine. “Remus got...creative one year.” he said. Logan nodded. 

It took them a while, but they managed to make the living room look very.. Christmassy. In Remus’ special way. Afterwards they all sat on the couch and watched Krampus. Logan felt happy, successful, content. And so did Remus. He wasn’t alone anymore. 

After a few more movies they heard a knock on the door. Remus snuggled further into Janus’ side and it was clear neither of them were getting up. Logan sighed and got up, Remus grabbed his arm. He looked at him. “Please don’t leave..” He said. Logan smiled at him. “I’m only answering the door. I’m not leaving.” Remus smiled and let him go. Logan answered the door, looking at whomever knocked unimpressed. It was the other sides. He crossed his arm. “Yes?” Patton looked at him sadly. “Can.. Can we come in?” He asked. Logan raised an eyebrow. “Remus, Janus, can the others come in?” He asked. Remus sighed. “As long as they don’t mind good taste in decoration!” Roman scoffed. “You didn’t say anything about Deceit being down there.. I’m not going.” He said and tried to leave. Virgil grabbed his arm, glaring at him. “If I have to go down there. So do you Princey.” Roman scoffed. Janus rolled his eyes but nodded. “They can come in.” He said. Logan stepped aside and let them walk in. 

Patton looked around and felt sick… He felt like he was going to faint. The christmas tree was made out of an assortment of bones and pine needles, the lights looked like teeth, the star on the top of the tree was a skull with a star shoved in the mouth, and all the other decorations were various organs and such. There was also a fake snake wrapped around the base of the tree. He pushed the sick feeling aside and walked over to Remus. “H-Hey Remus..” He said, adjusting his cardigan. Remus looked at him and smiled. “What do you want?” He said coldly, smiling like a serial killer. Patton gulped. Roman sighed and walked over. “We didn’t realise how much you were… suffering. Not until Logan brought it to our attention and we… we wanted to celebrate Christmas with you..so, we brought presents and we were wondering if you wanted to come up and open gifts with us…” He said. Virgil just looked down the entire time, Roman nudged him and he hissed at him. “That… that includes you too.” He said, looking at Janus for a split second before looking away. 

Janus and Remus looked at each other, confused. They looked at Logan and he shrugged. They looked at the other three and nodded. “Very well, we will come upstairs to celebrate with you.” Janus said. Patton looked at him and smiled and Janus smiled back. Remus just looked nervous. Was this a trick? Were they going to bring them up and then laugh or mock them, what if they took Logan and then shoved them back down here, what if they- “Hey!” Virgil’s sharp tone broke him out of his thoughts. “S-stop freaking out, we’re not going to hurt you..” He said, rubbing his arm nervously, he could feel remus’ anxiety. Janus got up from the couch, pausing the movie. He sighed. “Let’s get this over with..” He muttered. Virgil looked at him, he opened his mouth to tell him to calm down too but he shut it, and looked down at the floor again. “See ya up there..” He muttered and then walked off. Roman nodded at Remus and then walked off too. When he got to the door a throwing star was thrown right next to his head, not cutting him, but it almost did. He looked back and Remus, his eyes wide. “Be nice to Janus bitch or my Christmas Tree decorations won't be all fake.” He said with a glare. Roman just nodded and ran up the stairs. 

Patton looked at Remus and Janus. “S-see ya kiddos..” He said and then walked off. He looked at Logan. “Thank you for bringing this to our attention.” he said. Logan nodded and then gave him a small smile. “Thank you for listening.” he said. After everyone left he looked at the others, “Shall we?” Janus nodded, and Remus went over, licking Logan’s cheek, the opposite of the one he did earlier. “You better come back down for movie night bitch.” he said and then dragged Logan into the light side living room. There were more presents. Green ones with tentacles on them and Plain yellow ones. Remus looked confused. “Who are those for?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. Patton smiled at him. “For you and Janus.” he said. His eyes widened. “Really?” He asked questly. Patton nodded. Janus looked at the presents confused, but just sat on the floor next to Remus, Logan sat down too. 

They all exchanged Presents, smiling and laughing. For the moment, there weren't any Light or Dark Sides, No angsty backstories, No one side over the other. For the moment, They were all one happy family, and no one was left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you trash_roll, for being there for me and always supporting me. I owe you everything my love. <3


End file.
